


For me to use

by Writing_Haru



Category: The Girls of Virtue
Genre: Dehumanization, Other, Pet au, Reader is Awful, but it's sort of the point, mentions of conditioning (is that how you call it?), mentions of torture, sentient being treated as barely anything more than an object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Haru/pseuds/Writing_Haru
Summary: "What makes you think you can punish me? Order me around? You're nothing! Just a filthy thing beneath me!" she yells, and you loose track in the middle of her rant, uninterested in whatever she has to say, simply staring at her blankly. But then, oh, then you catch her referring to herself as a god." You're nothing," you cut her, "just like every other pet"
Kudos: 2





	For me to use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvertedPhantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/gifts).



> Ah, now this is what my first GoV fic was supposed to be.
> 
> You can find GoV in: https://www.wattpad.com/870084976-the-girls-of-virtue-01-dead-and-dying-fog-and
> 
> And the official Tumblr: http://thegirlsofvirtue.tumblr.com
> 
> Additionally, the pet au belongs to the creator of GoV. I'm merely borrowing it to torture her character. You can find her, and the different fandoms where she has applied this au on: http://invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com 
> 
> Or
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria

There's something undeniably exhilarating about having one of them as your little pet, chained and powerless to fight. You grab her chin and she glares, ever so defiant. There's something stuck un her throat, where the collar inhibiting her magic and binding her to existence as her own being is. Something mean, probably, but fear's dribbling out of her just like the blood on her lips, and she doesn't seem to dare speak up at the moment. 

They were taken in not so long ago, untrained, the newest addition of luxurious, inhuman, beautiful pets. The so called Girls of Virtue. And you had their leader all for yourself.

Two pairs of eyes follow your every move as you grab the key to her shackles, and as soon as her hands are free, she falls forward, body spasming and little pained noises escaping her as the collar reacts to her murderous intents. The finest mix of magic and technology. 

"How dare you" she spits after a moment, anger lacing her voice and she shows her teeth in a menacing gesture that looks downright pathetic with the way she squirms under each new wave of pain "I'm going to kill you, you filthy-"

There's a sickening sound when your foot connects against her cheek, flesh soon bruising and blood coming out from a new wound in her mouth.

Sighing, you grab her by the hair. There's time for her to learn her place and cut it with the nonsensical threats she won't be able to follow through. You drag her, right at the height where she can't stand, forcing her to scramble to keep up so you don't tear chunks of her hair off. Her hands fly to your wrists, trying to minimize the damage. Then, you feel it. A vicious bite of the mouths in her hands.

The hit is strong enough to send her to the floor breathless. 

There's a chunk of your forearm missing, and two deep, moon-like incisions. It's not bleeding as badly as it could, and she seems to have missed any important points, but the fact that she did bite you is enough to make your blood boil.

She's untrained, you remind yourself. Maybe, if you give her another chance, she'll come around.

"On your hands and knees"

"What?"

"That's how pets walk," you force a sickeningly sweet smile "if you behave like you're supposed to, I won't punish you for this"

"What makes you think you can punish me? Order me around? You're nothing! Just a filthy thing beneath me!" she yells, and you loose track in the middle of her rant, uninterested in whatever she has to say, simply staring at her blankly. But then, oh, then you catch her referring to herself as a god.

" You're nothing," you cut her, "just like every other pet" 

Opening a nearby drawer with your unharmed hand, you pick the carefully organized tools, holding them just outside Judgement's line of vision "I've worked with vampires several times," you tell her almost conversacional, ignoring every word that comes out of her mouth "when a vampire misbehaves and bites their master, do you know what we do to them?"

"Why am I supposed to care? Are you stupid?" 

Turning around, you let the glistening metal shine in the artificial light, right in front of her face. 

"We take their fangs out"


End file.
